


Panahon

by ihangdyoseph



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihangdyoseph/pseuds/ihangdyoseph
Summary: Gustong gusto ni Mingyu ang tag-araw. Gustong gusto ni Wonwoo ang tag-ulan.





	Panahon

Gustong gusto ni Wonwoo ang tag-ulan. Malamig, basa ang kalsada, makulimlim ang paligid. Kalmado. Simula pa lang noong bata siya ay gustong gusto na niya ang tag-ulan.

Hindi alam ni Mingyu kung bakit gustong gusto niya ang tag-araw. Ang mainit na sikat ng araw ay tila nagbibigay sa kanya ng lakas na para bang siya ay may kapangyarihan.

Ang malamig na simoy ng hangin ay isang masayang paalala ng Bathala kay Wonwoo na parating na ang tag-ulan. Panahon na namang muli ng mainit na champorado at tuyo sa agahan,  sinigang na pananghalian, ang mainit na kape sa meryenda.

Ang malamig na simoy ng hangin ay isa namang malungkot na paalala ng Bathala kay Mingyu na patapos na ang tag-araw. Patapos na ang masasayang araw ng paglalaro niya sa labas, ang paglangoy niya sa malamig na agos ng dagat, ang paborito niyang sago’t gulaman, ang matamis na halo-halong nagbibigay ng saya sa kanyang tiyan.

Masayang iniisip ni Wonwoo kung paano niya susulitin ang tag-ulan na paparating. Nakikita niya ang sariling nagbabasa ng libro sa gilid ng kanilang bahay, kapiling ang paborito niyang kapeng barako. Ang tunog ng mahinang ambon sa kanilang bubong ay tila isang musika sa kanyang pandinig.

Masayang iniisip ni Mingyu kung paano niya susulitin ang tag-araw na magtatapos na. Nakikita niya ang sariling naglalaro ng basketball kasama ang kanyang mga kaibigan, umiinom ng malamig at nagyeyelong tubig sa pagitan ng mga laro. Ang tunog ng mga sapatos laban sa sementadong lapag ay tila nag-aadya sa kanyang galingan pa, na kayang-kaya niya pa.

Nakikita ni Wonwoo ang ganda ng kalmadong paligid sa tag-ulan. Ang mga kalsadang noo’y punong puno ng kotse ay tila isang sirang radyo sa katahimikan, at tanging ang tunog ng ulan lamang ang kanyang naririnig. Paminsan-minsa’y nakikita niya ang mga batang masayang naliligo sa ulan, at ang mga ngiti sa kanilang mukha ay isang paalala sa kanya na tunay ngang masaya ang tag-ulan.

Nakikita ni Mingyu ang ganda ng abalang paligid sa tag-araw. Ang maingay na busina ng mga sasakyan sa gilid ng basketball court ay nagpapaalala sa kanya ng masiglang buhay sa kanilang pamayanan. Nakikita niya ang mga batang pawis na pawis at nagtatakbuhan sa gilid ng kalsada, at ang mga ngiti sa kanilang mukha ay isang paalala sa kanya na masaya talaga ang tag-araw.

Dapat ay nagsasaya ngayon si Wonwoo dahil sa wakas, paparating na ang tag-ulan. Paparating na ang kanyang paboritong panahon, ang panahon ng kalmado at payapang kapaligiran, ang panahon ng payapang damdamin, pero sa hindi malamang kadahilanan ay tila gusto niya pang pahabain ang tag-araw.

Dapat ay malungkot ngayon si Mingyu dahil heto na, paparating na ang tag-ulan. Patapos na ang kanyang paboritong panahon, ang panahon ng maingay at abalang kapaligiran, ang panahon ng mga pagkakataon, pero sa hindi malamang kadahilanan ay tila gusto niyang matapos na ito.

Hindi lingid sa kaalaman ng dalawa na ang higit na nagpapasaya sa kanila ay ang kasiyahan ng isa’t-isa. Gustong gusto ni Wonwoo na humaba pa ang tag-araw dahil nakikita niya ang nakakasilaw na ngiti ni Mingyu na tila mas maliwanag pa sa araw. Gustong gusto ni Mingyu na magsimula na ang tag-ulan dahil nakikita niya ang kalmadong ngiti ni Wonwoo na tila mas payapa pa sa ilog na malalim. At para sa kanila, sapat na ang kasiyahan ng isa upang sila’y sumaya.

 

Ang dalawang ito ay magkaibigan na simula pa nung una, at ang tanging nagpapahiwalay sa kanilang dalawa noon ay ang tawag ng kanilang nanay upang sila’y bumalik na sa kanya-kanyang bahay. Ang dalawang ito’y matalik na magkaibigan, at ang kanilang pinagsamahan ay mas malalim pa sa kailaliman ng daigdig, at mas mahaba pa sa walang katapusang kalangitan.

Ang dalawa’y madalas na magkasama sa hirap at ginhawa. Nandoon si Wonwoo nung unang beses umiyak si Mingyu dahil nasira ng malakas na ulan ang papel na eroplanong kaniyang pinaghirapan gawin. Nandoon si Mingyu nung unang beses umiyak si Wonwoo dahil nasira ng rumaragasang sasakyan ang kanyang paboritong holen.

Nandoon si Wonwoo nung unang magkagusto si Mingyu sa magandang babaeng kanilang kaklase. Nakita niya kung paano hinihigitan ni Mingyu ang iba nilang kaklase upang siya ay mapansin ng babae. Doon niya unang nakitang gumamit ng pabango si Mingyu, at siya ay isang saksi sa kung paano kinuha ng isa ang pabangong pinakaiingatan ng tatay nito.

Nandoon si Mingyu nung unang magkagusto si Wonwoo sa magandang babaeng nasa kabilang klase. Nakita niya kung paano maghintay si Wonwoo sa pinto ng kabilang klase, nag-iisip ng paraan kung paano niya babatiin ang babae. Naroon si Mingyu noong naghihirap si Wonwoo na pag-aralan ang Mathematics at English upang maturuan sa kanilang lunch break ang dilag.

Naroon din ang isa’t-isa noong una nilang malaman na sila’y nagkakagusto rin pala sa lalaki. Sabay nilang kinekwestyon ang kanilang sekswalidad, sabay nilang iniisip kung tama at nararapat ba silang magkagusto sa kapwa lalaki.

 

Unang nalaman ni Mingyu na siya ay nagkakagusto rin pala sa kanyang kapwa lalaki noong sila ay nasa high school. Nakita niya ang bagong lipat na kaklase na tila nagniningning sa kagwapuhan. Hindi maikakaila ni Mingyu na siya ay maitsura, na dapat siya ay makaramdam ng selos dahil tila mas gwapo pa sa kanya ang lalaki. Kabaliktaran ang naramdaman ni Mingyu. Siya ay nakaramdam ng paghanga sa lalaki, at tila ang kanyang puso ay tumatakbo sa tuwing kapiling niya ito.

Unang nalaman ni Wonwoo na siya ay nagkakagusto rin pala sa kanyang kapwa lalaki noong sila ay nasa high school. Ang tahimik at tila walang kaibigang lalaki sa kanilang klase ay naupo sa tabi niya isang araw, nag-aalok ng baon nitong biskwit at softdrinks. Natural na aksyon lamang ito ng pakikipagkaibigan, ngunit hindi napigilan ni Wonwoo ang kanyang mukha sa pagpula nito.

Sa tuwing magkasama si Mingyu at Wonwoo, ang tanging nasa isip nila ay kung magbabago ba ang kanilang pagkakaibigan dahil sa kanilang natuklasan. Ang dalawa’y unti-unting kinakain ng kanilang pag-aalinlangan, hanggang sa ito’y humantong sa di pagpapansinan.

Mahigit isang linggong hindi nagpapansinan ang magkaibigan, hanggang sa hindi na nila kinaya pang tiisin ang mga kaganapan. Ang dalawa’y kabadong naghihintay sa pagtunog ng kampanilya ng kanilang paaralan na siyang hudyat ng pagtatapos ng klase. Ang malamig na pawis na tumutulo sa kanilang mukha ay isa lamang sa mga palatandaan kung gaano sila ninenerbyos sa kanilang pag-uusapan, na tila may isang malakas na bagyong paparating na sisira sa pundasyon ng kanilang pagkakaibigan.

Sa unang tunog pa lamang ng kampanilya’y agad na nagsitayo at nag-ayos ng gamit ang dalawa na tila may mangyayaring masama sa kanila kung sila’y hindi magmadali. Agad namang nagsilabasan ang dalawa at nagkatinginan na mistulang alam na nila kung saan at kailan sila magkikita.

Pag-uwi ng dalawa sa kanilang bahay ay agad silang nagbihis ng pambahay, at hindi na nag-abala pang magmeryenda. Matulin na tumakbo ang dalawang binata papunta sa kanilang tambayan, ang abandonadong park na nasa gilid ng plaza.

 

“May dapat akong sabihin sayo.” ang sabay na sabi ng dalawa sa kanilang muling pagkikita. Hindi nila alam kung bakit sila ay tila nagmamadaling magsalita, maaaring dahil sa kanilang pusong punong puno ng alinlangan at pag-aalala para sa isa’t-isa.

“Mauna ka na, Won.” ang sabi ni Mingyu pagkaraan ng ilang segundong katahimikan. Tinignan niya sa mata ang kaibigan, handang makinig sa kung ano man ang bumabagabag sa isipan nito. ‘Alam na kaya niyang may gusto ako sa bagong lipat na kaklase namin?’ Yan ang tumatakbo sa isipan ni Mingyu nung mga panahong iyon.

“Gyu, sa tingin ko’y may gusto na ata ako kay Jun.” Tila nawalan ng tinik sa dibdib si Wonwoo dahil sa kanyang sinabi. Naiiyak na ang binata, at hindi niya alam kung dahil ba ito sa kaginhawaan na sa wakas ay nasabi niya na ang saloobin niya, o ito ba’y dahil siya ay kinakabahan at baka hindi matanggap ng kanyang kaibigan na siya ay nagkagusto sa isang lalaki.

Isang malakas na halakhak lamang ang tanging naisagot ni Mingyu sa sinabi ng binata, na naging sanhi ng tuluyang pag-iyak nito. Agad namang tumigil sa pagtawa si Mingyu, at agad-agad ay niyakap ang kaibigan na may ngiti sa mga labi. Pinatahan niya muna si Wonwoo, habang hinihimas ang buhok nito.

“Gyu, nandidiri ka na ba sakin? Dahil nagkagusto ako sa lalaki?” Tanong ni Wonwoo kay Mingyu habang may luhang nagsisipatak sa kanyang mata. Hindi niya alam kung siya ba ay tinutukso ng binata dahil ito ay nandidiri sa kanya kaya ito tumawa ng malakas.

“Won, heto na nga ang gusto kong sabihin sayo. Sa tingin ko kasi may gusto na ako kay Seungcheol.” Nahihiyang sabi ng binata. Mas lalong lumakas ang pag-iyak ni Wonwoo sa sinabi ng binata, hindi dahil sa lungkot kundi dahil sa sobrang saya.

“A–Akala ko– h–hindi mo na ako pina–pinapansin dahil n–nalaman mong may g–gusto ako kay J–Jun.” Pahikbi-hikbing sabi Wonwoo kay Mingyu. Napakasarap ng pakiramdam na sa wakas, heto na. Nasabi na niya sa kanyang pinakamatalik na kaibigan ang tunay na bumabagabag sa kanyang puso.

“Wag ka na umiyak, Won. Ang akala ko nga’y ikaw ang di pumapansin sakin kasi nalaman mo na may gusto ako kay Seungcheol. Wag ka nang umiyak.” Ang sabi ni Mingyu habang pinupunasan ang luha ni Wonwoo.

“Kahit anong mangyari, alam mo namang hindi kita iiwan, Gyu. Huwag ka ngang tanga dyan.” Sa wakas, sa wakas, ay malaya na silang dalawa sa alinlangang nagbibigkis sa kanilang puso na lumayo sa isa’t-isa, at sa wakas, alam nilang kahit ano pa mang mangyari ay hinding hindi sila paghihiwalayin ng ano pa mang unos.

 

Ang mga kaganapang ito ay isa lamang sa dami ng pinagdaanan nilang dalawa kasama ang isa’t-isa. Mas pinagbuklod ng araw na iyon ang kanilang mga puso, na sa wakas ay nakita na nila ang kaibigang kailanman ay hinding-hindi nila iiwan. Masayang masaya ang dalawa sa piling ng isa’t-isa dahil kayang kaya nilang maging totoo sa isa’t-isa ng hindi nag-aalala sa magiging reaksyong ng kabila.

Bagama’t napakarami nilang napagsamahang magkasama at sinasandalan ang isa’t-isa, may mga bagay at mga pangyayaring wala sa kanilang kontrol. Alam nila sa isa’t-isa na hindi nila kailangang sumandal ng buo sa isa’t-isa, at kailangan nilang matutong tumayo sa sarili nilang mga paa.

 

Isa sa mga insidenteng hinding-hindi malilimutan ni Wonwoo ay ang pagkamatay ng kanyang lolo noong araw na umalis si Mingyu papuntang Amerika upang magbakasyon. Habang sila ng kanyang nanay at tatay ay nakatingin sa lumilipad na eroplanong sakay si Mingyu at ang pamilya nito, biglang may tumawag sa kanyang ina na nagbalitang inatake raw sa puso ang kanyang lolo.

Hinding-hindi makakalimutan ni Wonwoo ang mabigat na pakiramdam ng pagkamatay ng kanyang paboritong lolo na tila siya’y inihulog sa isang bangin na walang dulo habang nakatali sa isang malaking bato. Ito yung mga panahong hinihiling niya na sana ay nandoon ang kaibigan niyang si Mingyu upang siya ay tulungang makaangat muli.

Sa panahong nakaburol ang kanyang lolo ay tahimik lamang siyang nagmamasid sa mga tao dahil naiyak na niya ang lahat ng kaya niyang iiyak noong ang matanda ay nasa ospital pa lamang. Tahimik lamang siyang nagluluksa sa pagkamatay ng kanyang lolo, at tahimik niyang hinihiling na sana, sana, sana ay dumating na si Mingyu.

Lumipas ang isang linggong walang paramdam si Mingyu sa kanya, kahit sa text o sa tawag. Naiisip niya na maaaring nagsasaya na ang binata dahil minsan lang ito makapunta sa America, maaaring hindi nito natanggap ang balitang patay na ang kanyang lolo, maaari. Maaari.

Lumipas muli ang isang linggo bago tuluyang nakauwi si Mingyu galing sa kanilang bakasyon. Agad-agad siyang nagpunta sa bahay ni Wonwoo upang ito’y batiin at bigyan ng pasalubong, nagmamadaling makita ang ngiting nasa labi ng binata kapag makitang sa wakas ay narito na siyang muli. Iba ang sumalubong na Wonwoo sa kanya, tila ito’y may isang malaking pader na pumipigil sa kanyang makapasok sa isip nito.

Dalawang linggong sinusuyo ni Mingyu ang binata, araw-araw na kumakatok sa pintuan ng binata, araw-araw na nakikitang ang Wonwoo na nasa harap niya ay may matigas na tingin, at mas matigas na kalooban. Hindi napigil ng mga ito ang kagustuhan ni Mingyu na sila’y magkaayos na, sapagkat ngayon ay alam na nito ang nangyari.

Sa araw ng Linggo ay muling kinatok ni Mingyu ang pintuan ni Wonwoo. Lumabas ang binata, ngunit iba na naman ang nakita niyang Wonwoo. Nakita niyang sugatan pa rin ang puso ng binata, at hinayaan niya lamang itong umiyak sa kanyang balikat habang yakap-yakap ito.

Bumagsak ang lahat ng pader na itinayo ni Wonwoo upang hindi na siya muling masaktan, kanyang ipinipilit sa sarili na oo, kayang-kaya na niya. Ayaw niyang makita siya ni Mingyu na nanghihina at walang gana sa lahat, ngunit nabasag na ng binata ang pader na kanyang itinayo.

Muling naging maayos ang lahat sa pagitan ng dalawang binata, at sila ay muling nagpatuloy sa kanilang araw-araw na pamumuhay ng magkasama. Masaya nilang tinatahak ang pagtanda ng magkasama, dinidiskubre ang misteryong nakabalot sa paglaki.

 

Noong panahon ng kapaskuhan ay umuwi ang pamilya ni Wonwoo sa kanilang probinsya. Ipinangako nila sa isa’t-isa na kahit anong mangyari ay patuloy nilang kukumustahin ang isa’t-isa sa dalawang linggong bakasyon ni Wonwoo. Sila ay araw-araw na nag-uusap sa text at tawag, kinukwento sa isa kung ano ang nangyari sa kanilang araw-araw na pamumuhay.

Isang araw ay hindi na nagparamdam muli si Mingyu kay Wonwoo. Walang kahit anong text o tawag ang kanyang natatanggap, kahit na patuloy niyang tinatadtad ang binata ng mga text dahil sa pag-aalala. Ang isang araw ay umabot ng isang linggo, at agad agad siyang nagpaalam sa kanyang magulang na siya ay babalik na sa kanilang bahay sa lungsod. Ayaw na ni Wonwoo na maulit pang muli ang nangyari sa kanila noong namatay ang kanyang lolo.

Agad-agad niyang hinanap ang binata sa bahay nito, at doon niya nalaman na si Mingyu ay nabundol ng isang sasakyan, at nawasak ang cellphone nito. Nagmamadali siyang nagpunta sa ospital upang makita ang kanyang matalik na kaibigan.

Pagbukas na pagbukas ng pintuan sa kwarto ni Mingyu ay nakita agad ni Wonwoo ang nakangiting binata na tila alam na nitong siya ay darating. Agad siyang tinawag ng binata at pinaupo sa kanyang tabi, humihingi ng pasensya’t hindi niya nasabihan agad ang kaibigan.

Naiintindihan naman itong lahat ni Wonwoo, ngunit hindi niya pa rin matanggap sa sarili na wala siya sa tabi ni Mingyu ng mangyari ang aksidente. Maaaring nailigtas niya sana ang binata sa paparating na kotse dahil alam na alam niya kung gaano ka-clumsy ang binata.

Sa buong pananatili ni Mingyu ay nakikipagpalitan si Wonwoo sa mga magulang nito sa pag-aalaga sa kanya. Masayang-masaya si Mingyu dahil kahit siya ay nasa loob lamang ng walang kabuhay-buhay na ospital ay nandyan naman ang kanyang kaibigan upang ito ay bigyan ng kulay.

 

Mabilis na gumaling ang binata sa kanyang mga sugat at baling buto, at ang dalawa ay nagpatuloy na muli sa kanilang pang-araw araw na pamumuhay ng magkasama. Magkasama nilang tinahak ang daan sa pagiging isang gradweyt ng kolehiyo, magkasama sa paghihirap at sa ginhawa, magkasama sa mga kalokohan, magkasama sa paghilom ng mga sugatan nilang puso, magkasama sa lahat. 

Magkasama sila hanggang sa dumating ang panahon ng kanilang pagtatapos sa kolehiyo, magkasamang iiwan ang mundong kinagisnan upang pasukin ang bagong mundo ng pagtatrabaho, at ika nga ng kanilang propesor, ang tunay na mundo.

Bago nila tuluyang iwan ang mundo ng pag-aaral sa kanilang mga likuran (at alam naman nating lahat na ang pag-aaral ay walang katapusan) sila ay sumama muna sa kanilang kaibigan upang ipagdiwang ang pagwawakas ng kanilang paghihirap. Ayaw man ni Wonwoo na sumama sa mga ganitong pagdiriwang ay wala na siyang nagawa kundi sumama kay Mingyu.

Masayang nakikihalubilo si Mingyu sa mga tao sa pagdiriwang, samantalang si Wonwoo naman ay tahimik lamang na nagmamasid sa mga taong tila wala na sa tamang pag-iisip. Matagal-tagal ang inabot ng pagdiriwang na ito bago naisipan ng mga tao (ni Mingyu) na umuwi na sa kani-kanilang mga bahay.

 

Habang naglalakad pauwi ang dalawang magkaibigan ay hindi nila maiwasang tumingin muli sa nakaraan, sa kanilang mga pinagdaanan bilang estudyante ng kolehiyo. Mahirap man ang kanilang napagdaanan ay hindi maikakaila na isa ito sa mga pinakamasasayang yugto ng kanilang buhay.

Napatigil bigla si Wonwoo sa kanyang paglalakad, at agad rin namang napatigil si Mingyu. Nagkatinginan ang dalawang lalaki, at alam na alam na nila kung ano ang gustong sabihin ng isa’t-isa.

Agad silang pumunta sa kanilang paboritong tambayan sa gilid ng plaza, at doon ay naupo muna sila upang magpahinga at magpaluwag ng kanilang isipan. Ang alak na kanilang ininom ay unti-unting nawawala sa kanilang sistema, at dahil dito ay agad namang nagtanong si Wonwoo.

“Kailan pa, Gyu?” Hindi sumagot ang binata, at bagkus ay agad na hinalikan sa labi si Wonwoo. Sinagot naman ni Wonwoo ang halik ni Mingyu ng halik na kasing-lambot ng ibinibigay sa kanya, nag-aalab, naghahanap, nagtatanong, nagliliyab, nagmamahal. Nagmamahal. At nangangarap.

Ang kanilang relasyon ay nagtagal ng napakahabang panahon, at walang problema ang kani-kanilang pamilya dahil tila alam na ng mga ito na ang lahat ay hahantong rin sa kanilang pagmamahalan, at ang lahat ay tila naghihintay na lamang kung kailan nila ito makikita sa mata ng isa’t-isa.

 

Napakaraming pagsubok ang nagdaan sa kanilang pagmamahalan, katulad na lamang ng kaibigan ng pinsan ni Wonwoo na tila baliw na baliw kay Mingyu, o kaya naman ay ang boss ni Wonwoo na pilit siyang sinusuyo kahit na alam ng lahat na silang dalawa ay may kasama na sa buhay. Ang mga pagsubok na ito ay pilit na binubuwag ang kanilang pagmamahalan, ngunit alam nila sa isa’t-isa na ang pagmamahalang ito ay hinding hindi kukupas ano man ang mangyaring unos sa kanila.

Gustong gusto ni Wonwoo ang tag-ulan kahit na madalas ay marami itong dalang delubyo sa mga tao, dahil ang ulan ay nagpapaalala sa kanya na kahit ano mang unos ang mangyari sa kanilang dalawa ni Mingyu ay hinding hindi nito magigiba ang matibay na pundasyon ng kanilang pagmamahalan. (At ipinagluluto siya ni Mingyu ng napakasarap na sinigang at napakainit na kape at ng masarap na champorado at tuyo.)

Gustong gusto ni Mingyu ang tag-araw dahil ipinapaalala nito na kahit gaano kalakas ang ulan na nagdaan, at kahit gaano karami ang nasira sa pagdaan nito, ay nakikita niyang palaging may araw na sisibol, may araw na gagabay sa kanilang buuin ang mga nasirang pundasyon, at alam niyang kayang-kaya nilang harapin muli ang tag-ulan ng mas malakas ang kapit sa isa’t-isa. (At dinadala siya ni Wonwoo sa mga magagandang ilog at pinupunasan siya nito kapag pawis na pawis siya sa paglalaro ng basketball at binibilhan siya nito ng sago’t-gulaman bago umuwi at ipinaghahanda siya nito ng halo-halong napakasarap na bumubusog sa kanyang tyan.)

Ano man ang panahong dumaan sa kanilang dalawa, alam nila sa isa’t-isa na nariyan pa rin ang kanilang pagmamahal para sa isa’t-isa ano man ang mangyari, at alam nila sa kanilang puso na ang mga pagkakataong ito ay nagpapatibay lamang sa kanilang pagsasama.


End file.
